


i know that one could be two

by pseudowoodo



Series: it's the way we are together [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudowoodo/pseuds/pseudowoodo
Summary: Sequel/companion tobut I still think about you





	i know that one could be two

**Author's Note:**

> i've been meaning to write this since i posted the first part a year ago, but better late than never

_Sebastian Smythe is moving to New York._

Upon seeing the news, Blaine composes then immediately deletes an embarrassing text consisting mostly of exclamation points. After a moment's consideration, he retypes it and sends it anyway. Screw it. He’s allowed to be excited. 

 

He remembers seeing Sebastian for the first time again, that day at NYU. He’d been getting increasingly disgruntled because none of the acapella groups could even begin to compare to the Warblers, not that it mattered to the audience of impressed freshman who apparently had _no_ standards, when Sebastian's group had come on.

He heard him before he saw him, thought, _Finally, something promising_ , and then Sebastian had stepped out and all thought dropped out of his head.

He doesn't remember what song they sang, or how the crowd reacted, or what the group he'd come to call his own sounded like before he joined. He just remembers how _happy_ he was to see him, how surprised he'd been to be so happy.

He hadn't thought Sebastian Smythe still mattered to him, back then, hadn't realized he'd missed him until they were standing face to face. But once he knew, there was no going back.

He tried to pretend otherwise. Told himself he _had_ to join Sebastian's group because it was the only one that was halfway decent, that he wouldn't even _see_ Sebastian outside of practice, that it was a coincidence they were always at the same coffee shop, that he _needed_ Sebastian to help him pass his midterms, that taking a three hour study break to watch Ocean’s Eleven and debate the merits of Brad Pitt versus George Clooney was totally productive and normal.

God, he'd been such a mess back then. It's funny to think now since at the time he'd thought he was doing great, the best he'd ever been. He was back on track in school, living in the greatest city in the world, and finally married to the love of his life. Why wouldn't he be happy?

But there was a reason he spent so much time with Sebastian, even though he knew Kurt would hate it. Even though Sebastian was constantly setting off alarm bells in his head screaming _DANGER! DANGER!_

Blaine knew he did it on purpose. It was in Sebastian's nature to push and no matter how much he wanted to, Blaine couldn't bring himself to really mind.

What was worse was the times Sebastian _wasn't_ trying. When he'd just be laughing, or asleep on a textbook, or giving Blaine that soft little smile he never seemed to use on anyone else, and he'd hear it:  _DANGER! DANGER!_

Blaine had been a little bit in love with him back then. He can admit that now.

But he'd avoided it at the time, always leaving, reminding himself why this was a bad idea, how much damage it would cause if Kurt ever found out, resolving to just stop. It only ever lasted a few days before he’d go back though. They were just friends, he'd reason. He was allowed to have friends. He was allowed to miss them.

It’s honestly amazing Sebastian put up with him as long as he did. Blaine hopes it’s not all ego to think it was because he was a little bit in love with him too.

When he'd finally exploded, blowing holes in Blaine’s carefully maintained armor of denial, the alarm bells got so loud they drowned him out. Blaine wouldn't hear it, _couldn't_ hear it, he'd just left and by the time he felt safe enough to return, Sebastian was gone.

 

But now he's coming back. For the first time since college they'll be living in the same city, and for the first time since high school Blaine will be single. He can pretend that doesn’t matter, but of course it does. He tries not to lie to himself so much anymore.

 

His phone beeps with a new text message.

_Did you just have a stroke? Should I be worried?_

Blaine grins, and types back, _I'm excited asshole. You're moving back to New York!!!! That's exciting!!!!!_

_Yeah, I guess it is_

_!!!!!_

 

For the next few days, Blaine is relentlessly friendly, texting Sebastian all the time, making it clear that they're  going to be _friends_ , real friends, and the soon to be nonexistent physical distance was the only thing that had been holding him back until now.

Well, obviously it wasn't the _only_ thing, but Blaine’s divorced now. Kurt doesn't get an opinion anymore.

It pains him sometimes, how casually he can think that. After all of the heartbreak and drama and promises of forever, he'd assumed that if he and Kurt ever did split up for good it would be cataclysmic, something he’d never recover from. But in the end, they just grew up and what hurts the most is how little it hurts at all.

For the first time in his life he's unattached and on his own. He feels lighter than he has in years, his whole future wide open in a way that’s exciting rather than scary.

A future Sebastian could be a part of.

Maybe it's stupid, getting his hopes up. Maybe he'll see Sebastian and it won't be like he remembers, he won't feel all the things he'd spent so long pretending he didn't. Maybe Sebastian won't be interested anymore. Maybe he was _never_ interested, and had just been toying with Blaine because he was bored. He doesn't know, but he owes it to himself, to the parts he'd kept buried under mountains of denial, to find out. 

Because maybe it's not stupid. Maybe, after all this time, they could be something. 

And when he actually sees Sebastian again, showing up at his shiny new apartment with a bag of their favorite Chinese take-out from their NYU days and a bottle of Courvoisier as a housewarming gift, all his worries melt away.

“Wow, you're really never going to let me live that down, are you?” Sebastian says, taking the bottle and stepping aside to let him in.

“Nope,” he says happily. “I'm Sebastian," he teases, "I'm from _Paris_ , my coffee is _so_ much cooler than your coffee.”

“I was trying to impress you,” he says, sounding more amused than annoyed.

“Well, you definitely made an impression.”

“As a pretentious asshole? Yeah, I got that.”

“I liked you anyway," Blaine says, setting down the food and turning to look at him.

“Hi,” he says. He's pretty sure he's beaming but then, Sebastian is too.

“Hi.”

 And yeah, it's gonna to happen. He's so sure.

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is not really relevant to the fic, but since it's technically a canon compliant au i thought i should explain that in my head the klaine baby ended up being rachel and jesse's due to an insemination mishap a la the 2008 tina fey/amy poehler movie baby mama (lbr it'd be far from the craziest pregnancy plot glee has pulled). so yeah, there's no baby


End file.
